


What's In A Name?

by LeoLeonte



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Names, Television will rot your brain, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLeonte/pseuds/LeoLeonte
Summary: ”Listen – seeing you with a face and body and everything, it seems a bit weird to still be calling you ’Skull'. Can’t you tell me your name?”“Nah – forgotten it. Besides, shared names comes with trust.”He definitely didn’t forget, but he wished he could.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & The Skull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	What's In A Name?

”Listen – seeing you with a face and body and everything, it seems a bit weird to still be calling you ’Skull'. Can’t you tell me your name?”

“ _Nah – forgotten it. Besides, shared names comes with trust_.”

A television.

Of all the things in the world, why did the big investment Lockwood had been so excited about have to be a television?

I hated television with a bitter passion.

I tried to argue that it would look horribly unprofessional to have a television in the same place as we received clients and what had Lockwood done?

He had bought a bloody cabinet to hide it in for when clients came.

But for the past two weeks, the television had been going almost non-stop.

Even the Skull was completely mesmerised by the thing.

I refused though.

That’s how I found myself alone in the kitchen, sketching while the fake laughter from whatever inane programme they were watching was running like background noise.

It was just like being back at home with my mother.

Never alone, yet always lonely.

I needed to get out. I might as well go to the store. I looked at the clock. Just an hour till closing time. I knew George would probably be needing some things for dinner tomorrow and we were almost out of orange juice.

I went towards the living room and realise that they were watching my mother’s favourite show. I sneered at the screen even though it probably didn’t care.

The three male inhabitants of Portland Row all sat, drawn like moths to a bloody flame. Idiots, the lot of them. None of them had even noticed my presence, but I needed to know what to get from the store.

“George?”

“What?”

“ _What?”_

Two distracted voices replied, barely giving me any attention.

Wait.

Two voices?

I giggled a bit.

Then it developed into laughter which then devolved into a proper laughing fit.

“Oh, God!” I wheezed, “Oh God, this is priceless!”

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and if I didn’t soon get a hold of myself, something would be streaming down my thighs too.

I had to lean against the doorframe, out of breath with a stitch in the side.

“ _No…”_ a horrified whisper sounded in my brain.

_“Do not tell them! I swear to you, if you tell them, I will make your afterlife a living hell!”_

I looked at the jar, shaking my head, still laughing hysterically “That – that doesn’t even make any sense,” I forced out.

Lockwood and George both looked at me in confusion. Lockwood was standing, frowning in concern,

“Think she finally cracked?” George asked at the same time as Lockwood said “Lucy, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm just dandy. It’s just a very good programme is all,” I responded. My voice sounded a bit tight from the way I tried to keep the laughter from escaping.

Lockwood didn’t look convinced but sat down regardless.

I grabbed the jar and took it with me back into the kitchen.

I still let out a few chuckles.

I put it on the table and sat down in front of it, my laughing finally beaten down.

“Shared names come with trust, yeah?”

“ _Thank you… I guess,”_ the Skull grumbled.

I gave it a wide smile, “You’re welcome… _George_ ,”


End file.
